04104
}} is the 4,106th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 20 July, 2005. Plot Part 1 At the Bus Stop a bus stops then drives away. We see Sam stood at the side of the road. In Brook Cottage, Ashley opens the door to Steph who has arrived home from her horticultural trip. Steph comments that the place looks a mess and starts to bustle about getting things in order and bossing Ethan and Ashley about. In Wishing Well Cottage, Zak walks downstairs and sees Sam. He is thrilled to see him and hugs him. In Brook Cottage, Steph is nattering on about her course. Ethan and Ashley look worn out by her. Laurel walks in and Steph gets up to go and see Alan. Ashley and Ethan recover from Steph's whirlwind. Ashley asks Laurel if she'll take the adult literacy group. Laurel agrees to do it and suggests that she ask Jasmine to help her with it. In Wishing Well, everyone is eating bacon and eggs for breakfast. Del asks why Sam is there. Zak replies that Sam has come home to get his chickens but that he is welcome anytime. Sam comments to Del that it's a good thing Chas is away as she hates Del. He also tells Emily that Paddy is mad to have picked Viv over her. Emily thanks Sam. Zak asks how they are going to celebrate Sam's return. He hugs Sam again. Shadrach asks how long Sam will be there for. Zak shouts at Shadrach that Sam can stay as long as he likes. Sam asks when they are going fishing. In Café Hope, Sadie tells Kelly that she wanted a latte. Kelly replies that she did too. Marlon tells Donna that his stress levels are manageable and that he has Bob to help with the lunches so that he can concentrate solely on impressing the mystery judge who might happen to walk through the pub doors that day. Donna is pleased and says that she hopes Bob doesn't make a mess in Marlon's kitchen. Marlon scoots off to check on Bob. In Keepers Cottage, Steph comments that Alan seems very down. Alan replies that Terry has left him in the lurch with regard to buying the B&B. He says he will have to find another buyer. Steph looks thoughtful. At Wishing Well, Zak asks how things are going in Norfolk. Sam replies that everything is fine and that Alice and Aggie the chicken are well. Debbie walks in and is pleased to see Sam. Debbie passes Sarah to Emily and hugs Sam. Emily tries to get Sam to hold Sarah but Sam isn't keen and rushes out to see his chickens. In the café, Laurel tries to persuade Jasmine to help her out with the adult literacy group. Jasmine reluctantly agrees to help. Sadie is annoyed that Kelly won't serve her. She asks who Kelly thinks she is. Kelly starts to reply but Sadie tells her not to bother. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon is stressing over Bob's culinary skills. Paddy walks in and cracks a joke about Marlon's cooking. Marlon is not amused and points out that his food must be perfect to impress the judge. Marlon is interested to see Paddy and Bob being civil to one another. Bob tells them that he has joined a dating agency and has made a video. Paddy and Marlon laugh but Bob is serious about it and says that its time he got on with finding the new Mrs Hope. At Wishing Well, Sam walks in and Zak asks how long Sam is planning to stay with them. Cain mocks Sam. Zak suggests that they go fishing. Sam suggests that he has a drink and chat with Zak. Shadrach gets up pleased that the drinks are on Sam. Del says she will join them too. They all head out to the pub in good spirit. Sam looks worried. Part 2 In the Woolpack, Marlon is trying to guess with Diane who the judge of the Pub Chef of the North competition will be. The Dingles walk in and everyone is pleased to see Sam. Diane asks how long he is staying, Sam doesn't respond. Shadrach shouts out that drinks are on Sam and the rest of the Dingle's go to sit down. Sadie walks in and is pleased to see Sam. They hug. Sam asks after Damon. Sadie looks at Cain and says that Damon is dead. Sadie offers to get Sam a drink and ends up being talked into buying the Dingles a round. Ashley and Ethan are talking about the situation with Steph. Ashley says someone will have to move out. Ethan promises to speak to Steph the following day about it. In the village, Jasmine bumps into Debbie who asks where she is going. Jasmine explains that she is going to help Laurel run an adult literacy class for farmers. Debbie scorns her and walks off. Jasmine walks off just as Laurel arrives to meet her. In the Woolpack, Cain and Sadie exchange words. Sadie walks off. Kelly approaches and flirts with Cain. Marlon walks out with a plate of food for a lady he suspects is the judge for the pub chef competition. Shadrach stops Marlon and asks him to put in a good word for him with the lady. Marlon begs Zak to keep Shadrach under control. Marlon serves the woman her food. He realises that she is definitely the judge. Shadrach walks over and tries to introduce himself to the woman. Marlon drags Shadrach away and tells him that he will buy him free drinks if he stays away from the lady. Outside the Village Hall, Laurel is seeing the farmers out from the adult literacy class. One of the farmers is cross that there were nine of them at the class and only one teacher. Laurel agrees that it wasn't an ideal situation. In the Woolpack, the Dingles are drunk. Del attempts to stand on the table and balance her leg to prove she isn't drunk. Zak tells Sam about Andy walking out on Debbie and Sarah. Sam gets uncomfortable and excuses himself. Shadrach approaches the lady judge and tries to grab her. Marlon rushes over and pulls Shadrach away. The lady is annoyed and walks out the pub. Marlon grabs Shadrach roughly. In Brook Cottage, Laurel is telling Ashley about Jasmine letting her down. Ethan agrees it was irresponsible. Ashley walks in and Laurel tells him what happened and how she felt she let the adult literacy group down. Ashley comments that perhaps the class was not the most interesting thing for Jasmine to be doing. Jasmine walks in and Ashley confronts her about missing the class. Jasmine sweetly explains to Ashley that she lost track of time and didn't want to join the class half away through for fear of being an interruption. Ashley believes Jasmine's excuse and goes to make them all some tea. Laurel looks annoyed. At Wishing Well Cottage, everyone arrives home drunk. They hear the Sarah cry. Debbie walks in and tells them she is trying to get Sarah to sleep. Emily rushes upstairs to deal with Sarah. Zak tells Sam that he needs to call Alice to let her know he's okay. Shadrach starts to fall asleep. He almost falls on top of Del but she manages to escape from the couch in time. In the Woolpack, Steph offers Ethan a drink. She is with Alan and comments to Ashley that Alan is depressed about the fact that Terry isn't buying the B&B. Marlon is gutted about what happened with the judge. Donna says she is sorry. Marlon tells Donna that he does everything for the two of them. Diane says it was worth the loss just to see the woman's face when Shadrach approached her. Donna tells Marlon she'll still love him even if he's cooking chips for the rest of his life. In Wishing Well, Shadrach is fast asleep. Zak asks Sam if he has anything special he needs to talk about. Sam replies that he is just happy to be back. Sam says he had better call Alice. He goes to the phone and dials some numbers but then puts his finger over the receiver button, pretending that he is speaking to Alice and telling her he is okay. Zak tells Sam that they can now think about the next day. He looks forward to the two of them having some fun. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes